1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to resistor-capacitor (RC) circuits, and particularly, to a test circuit capable of efficiently testing resistance of resistors of an RC circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In an RC circuit, resistance of resistors of the RC circuit can greatly affect stability of the entire RC circuit. Therefore, in the design of the RC circuit, resistors of varying resistances are placed in the RC circuit in turn to test stability of the RC circuit at a desired performance. However, in this process, it is required to manually change out each resistor every time, which can be time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide RC test circuit which can overcome the problems described above.